Pretending
by scarlet's.guarded.heart
Summary: It's Sunday, mid-October, and I had the most peaceful and relaxing dream since Stefan left.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TVD. Though I wish I have Stefan all for myself. Or his car at least. *smirk**

**Just to be clear, the time was October 2011 and when the season finale ended.**

**Elena's POV**

It's Sunday, mid-October, and I had the most peaceful and relaxing dream since Stefan left. I remember the night when Katherine dropped off the cure for werewolf bite to Damon.

"_He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." Katherine said_

"_What do you mean 'he gave himself over'?" I said_

"_He just…sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye, Elena." _

And then she said something that made me shudder, _"Oh, it's okay to love them both. I did."_

She hit me in the spot of my heart that refuse to accept that I _like_ Damon. That I _care_ for him more than before. And that time, she wasn't lying. I _never_ saw Stefan ever again.

I'm always having nightmares of him. In one nightmare, he was being chased by a pack werewolf and all of them lunged at him a once. I cannot do anything else besides watching him die as hours go by. I cannot give him the cure that Katherine gave because in my dream, the bottle is already empty. And then I always wake up sweaty and barely concentrate on anything throughout the day. Hours turned to days and days turned into months. I'm slowly losing hope of seeing him again, of being able to touch him again… _Where are you Stefan?_

Damon started tracking Stefan ever since he got better. He's in England now, hunting down Klaus in hopes of bringing back Stefan to me.

"_Elena, I will find Stefan. I _owe_ him that, at least. I cannot promise you that he'll be perfect shape. I might hurt him in the process of bringing him back. But I can assure you that I will not kill him." Damon said to me the morning he left Mystic Falls. "I will call you every night at 9pm, Mystic Falls time to check if you're okay. Call me anytime if problem occurs. I won't hesitate to come back temporarily." He added_

"_I'm not a helpless baby, Damon. I'll ask Bonnie or Caroline for help if something comes up. But thank you. Take care." I replied while watching him stuff his bags in his __1967 Chevy Camaro_

I watched him go that day and waved my hand while he went away from my house, the Salvatore Boarding House. Alaric didn't mind that I'm staying in this house as of this moment. He's our guardian now; he took the responsibility of taking care of Jeremy and me three months ago. And up until today, I stayed here in Stefan's bedroom. His scent is still in his pillows, but very faint. It's the only thing that kept me going since he was gone, the only thing that kept my heart to break into shreds.

As time went by, I did fix his room. I cleaned his laundry, change his bed sheets, fix the books in his table, and read almost his diaries in the cabinet. Maybe he will kill me for reading his diaries when he comes back. But I don't care. I learned more about Stefan when I read it. I can't imagine the pain he went through every time he has to leave a town he settled in. People started talking about him not aging, or because ever since he came into a town, more deaths occurred. It was probably Damon but he couldn't care less. He just left every single town without a word. Not staying for more than 8 years. I wonder if this will happen in time, here in Mystic Falls. I want to ask him so many questions. Of course, in his diaries, he had some relationships to other girls. That's what I want to talk about when he comes back. Well, that and other things… Lexi was also in his diaries. He mentioned that they went to this Bon Jovi Concert during his birthday in 1987 and he went wild. I smiled as I read that entry. I miss him already.

True enough, Damon called every night at 9pm, checking on me. He talks to me in a very sarcastic way and updates me that he still hasn't found Stefan. Klaus leave an untraceable track so it's quite hard, he says. I thank him for his efforts. I had slumber parties with Bonnie and Caroline over the summer. I couldn't care less about the other parties happening in Mystic Falls, so I didn't attend. Except when both of them have to drag me into one of those and I just whine.

School just started a month ago. But my nightmares started that time and they get worse every night. I don't tell it to Damon but I can sense that he knows I'm not myself these days. I always tell it Bonnie since she's a witch and to see if she can help me interpret it.

And then Friday night, I had the most vivid dream I had of Stefan. I was sleeping in his bed, the sheets beside me were all messy like someone just left. Then I heard Stefan whispered, "Don't come looking for me, love. It's dangerous. Tell Damon to stop tracking me, for his own good. I love you, Elena. No matter how far apart we are, always remember that my heart will always belong to you. Goodbye, my love." And then he kissed me and left.

Saturday morning, I woke up and heard the sound of the door opening and closing, fast. Though I can see the dawn coming through the window, I expect no one to stop by _this_ early. I left Stefan's bed and walk downstairs. As I walk, I heard my steps squeaking the wooden floor. I expected Damon coming home, since he mentioned he might come back to see how things are going. But instead, I saw someone sitting in the couch, wearing a black leather jacket and a navy blue v-neck shirt with some blood on it. I stopped my tracks as I recognized who it is. I imagined him coming back and I say things to him like 'What the hell Stefan? I was so damn worried about you! Where have you been? I demand an explanation on why you haven't even called or texted me!' but instead I felt my throat become dry and couldn't say anything. And then he turned his face towards me. I could see more pain than before in his beautiful green eyes. I noticed that his hair was kind of tousled and thicker than before but his face is still the same, never aging. And then he spoke to me and I shuddered since I haven't heard his voice in ages…

"Hello, Elena."

And that's when my dream started.

First fan-fic. Sorry if there are wrong grammars. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!

-Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I only got few reviews, I was happy that my story was read.. I hope I met your expectations for this chapter.**

**I do not own TVD. But one of Stefan's shirts would be nice. *smirk**

**Elena's POV**

I was standing in the living room, _speechless_. I couldn't even speak the word "Hi" in return for his greeting. I couldn't even take away my eyes off him when he spoke. I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to go in his side and embrace him or to go hysterical and shouting at him on his whereabouts these past months and just be mad at him. I want to believe that he is _real_, that he is _here_. But then, another side of me was screaming that I am still asleep, like this is one of my dreams and fate is just playing with me.

"Did you sleep well?" Stefan asked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

I did not notice that I was holding my breath before I asked that question. What a dumb reply, I thought. All this time, all these months that he was gone, and I can only manage these words?

"I came back to see you." He answered before standing and making his way towards me

I was stepping away from him. I couldn't understand my body's reaction. The only explanation I can get is: I was acting on instinct. I was afraid of the Stefan right in front of me, of the Stefan that returned after his time with Klaus, of the Stefan that had blood on his shirt and with an aura of a predator. I couldn't figure out if the blood was a human's or an animal's. But I could see pain in his eyes as I backed away, like he knows what he's become and is ashamed of it. Like he knows that I can feel he is dangerous right now and it hurts him that I could even think that way.

He stopped his tracks when we were in the hallway before the stairs. He was a step away from me as he raised his hands and held my face. I was afraid, scared even. I closed my eyes as hard as I can when he held my face and touched my cheek.

"Please look at me, Elena. I am not here to hurt you, nor am I here for Klaus' plots. I am here because of _you_."

As he said that, I opened my eyes and saw tears fall down in his beautiful face. The sincerity of his voice was the usual tone I hear whenever he asks for my forgiveness, whenever he comforts me when I'm sad and devastated, whenever he says the words 'I love you' to me. And right then, my fears were gone. I embraced him so tight that I thought I was going to break his neck. But then I remembered he was a lot stronger than me.

"Oh, Stefan…where have you been? What happened to you?" I asked as I held him. Tears were going down to my cheeks too.

"Forgive me, love. I will explain later. But…can I at least do this first?" he replied as he pulled back to my embrace and captured my lips.

Funny. I thought I will taste blood in his lips but instead I tasted mint, like he went to go brush his teeth or something before seeing me. He broke away our kiss and looked at me. He wiped my tears with his fingers before kissing me again. And this time, he deepened it. _God, I missed this._

I broke away first because I needed to catch my breath. I don't know how many shades of red my face had become but I can see a smirk in his face, the kind of smirk that I see whenever he got a well-painted answer in my face.

"Why are you blushing so hard, love? Do you want me to kiss you more?" he asked as the smirk grew wider in his face. _Damn it Stefan, like you don't know the answer._ I thought. He's toying with me, _again._ Like this one time that I said we will just fool around for 5 minutes and then we ended up doing…stuffs.

"If I said no, will you stop teasing me and answer my questions?" I tried to calm down when I said that. I will _not_ give in to Stefan's irresistible smirk.

"Very well then, I'll just make you be honest with yourself." He said as he leaned into me and kissed me again. He was begging for an entrance but I did not comply. I haven't even got rid of my morning breath yet, and now he wants to explore my mouth? I was about to protest when he swoop me in his arms and carried me into his bedroom, without leaving my lips. I was literally melting into his lips and his arms that I terribly missed but I wasn't going to let him know. I need to brush my teeth first. The door was widely open as we got in there. I broke away from the kiss in order to speak.

"Can I brush my teeth before we continue?" I heard him chuckled as I asked

"Are you worried about your morning breath? Because if you are, I pretty much don't care about it." He said while letting me stand.

"Well, I care. But that is very sweet of you." I was about to kiss him as I leaned onto him. But instead, I turned around and went straight into the bathroom. I can see the smile in his face as I looked at him while I brush my teeth. It was the first time that I see his smiling face in months. He took off his leather jacket before he approached me and was leaning on the bathroom door with his arms crossed. I can see that the pain in eyes had subsided already.

I was finished brushing my teeth and washing my face when he said, "Klaus gave me a 24-hour pass, Elena. I only have 21 hours, or less, before I leave again."

I shuddered. His face was looking down the floor but his fist is clenched. Now I understand the pain feels. His stay is limited. He's still chained with his deal with Klaus. And then he looked at me, I can see the pain return in his eyes. It hurts me to see him like this. It's the same pain I saw right before Klaus took me for his ritual. I embraced him and kissed him this time. I felt his hands on my waist as I deepened the kiss and this time around, I was the one begging him to let me enter his mouth. He complied and let me explore his mouth. He was touching the skin under the hem of my t-shirt as I raised his stained shirt. We had to break our kiss when he held up his hands to remove his clothing. When it was tossed outside the bathroom, he said "Let's take a bath, shall we?" It wasn't a question; it was more like a request with an added courtesy. I grabbed the door knob and closed the door as my compliance to his 'request.'

**Chapter 3 would be next.. I just hope I really met you're expectations here… If not, let me remind you that I'm just an amateur writer… ;) So have mercy on me… please? And no, I will not make a lemon for this story.. *evil laugh (I do not know how to do that…just smut, I guess)**

**Here's some spoiler: I'm planning to explain the dream things next chapter (so be patient) *wink**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hera's a treat. Sorry for not updating for quite some time. I have important things to take care of. I hope I met your expectations with this chapter. I'll update in a month or so.. Enjoy!**

**I do not own TVD. But one of Stefan's jackets would be nice. *smirk**

**Elena's POV**

I have never been angry with Stefan before…until today. Why does he have to do that when we're almost doing 'it'? Ugh… I keep remembering what he did.

_I was kissing Stefan so deep that I almost couldn't breathe. My hands were wrapped around his neck and buried in his hair, and he was pushing me in the walls of his bathroom. He was starting to lift my shirt up when he suddenly broke our kiss to stare down to the floor._

"_What's that?" he asked and then I looked on the floor_

"_Ah! Stefan! Kill it! Step on it or something! Just get rid of it! Oh my-!" I said while running outside of the bathroom_

"_But it's harmless! Look!" I heard him said inside the bathroom. He opened the door and with his fingers he holds the body of the cockroach. "Why are you so afraid of this? You talk back to Damon, you faced a werewolf, you stabbed Elijah and yet the one thing you're afraid of is this? I'm a horrible monster than this." He chuckled as he said this_

"_Oh for crying out loud Stefan! That thing can fly! I don't want it to pretend like it's a butterfly! I don't want it flying inside your room or any part of the house! I can feel goose bumps all over my body whenever I see it! Ugh! It's disgusting!" I said while practically almost in his door_

_He was laughing while holding the cockroach as he approached me. "I cannot believe that you're afraid of this!" He put the _still_ alive cockroach in his palm_

"_Ah! Stay away from me until you get rid of that thing!" I said while going back into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath! _Alone!_" _

It's already 9:30 in the morning. I should prepare a breakfast for us. Huh… I never thought I'll say that word again, _Us_. But I'm still angry with Stefan. I think I should tease him a bit. I walked downstairs determined for a payback but as I walked down, I can smell pancakes. I walked on kitchen; embracing the fact that Stefan cooked breakfast with his stained clothes on. And here I thought I was going to enjoy breakfast more with him…_shirtless_.

"I thought you might like this. And just so you know, I washed my hands after I got rid of 'it'." he said while preparing the table for us.

"You prepared pancakes…with syrup and butter…" I said, still surprised. I never thought there'll be some left after 2 weeks of not going to a grocery store.

"I know they're your favorite, that's why I cooked it. Did you have a nice bath without me?" he said while smiling and motioning me to my seat

"Haha…very funny. I did have a nice bath, thanks for asking." I said, teasing him. "I'm going to enjoy my breakfast since I'm not the one who made it." I winked at him

"Be my guess. It's my apology for this morning. By the way, do you have classes today?" he asked

"No. I'm supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie for a funeral. Paul's father died in an accident. He's in our Physics class and his father is a friend of my father." I said while eating my first pancake

"What time is the funeral?" he said while drinking the hot chocolate he prepared a while ago

"Before lunch, we were planning to meet here." I replied but when I looked up, he stopped drinking his chocolate

"Then I have to go while they're here. Maybe I can buy some groceries for lunch and dinner." He said while standing up already and preparing to leave

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" I said standing up too, _afraid_ that he's leaving for good again. As I was grabbing for his hand he pulled me and kiss me in the lips.

"Relax, Elena. It's part of my deal with Klaus. I must not be seen by other people other than you." He said when he pulled away

As if on cue, I heard my phone ringing. He grabbed it in the counter when I put it there before taking my seat. He gave it me and looked at me, smiling.

"Speak of the devil." I said to him. "Hello, Caroline. Good morning." I said as I answered the call

"Elena! You're awake! I thought you're still in dream land and drooling." Caroline said while sounding so energetic

"Oh, you're in a lively mood this morning. I'm awake and ready to roll but I'm still eating." I said while sitting down to eat my unfinished pancake. Stefan sat down again but close to me this time, drinking his not hot chocolate. I think he's listening to our conversation._ Super hearing_.

"You're eating? Finally! You're always drinking coffee immediately after you woke up." She said. My pancake was halfway into my mouth when Stefan grabbed the fork I was holding and put my pancake in my mouth.

"Stop fork feeding me. I'm not a baby." I whispered to him while holding the phone away from my mouth. And then he kissed me, while my mouth is still opened. His tongue was in my mouth grabbing the pieces of pancake left in it. And then suddenly he broke away and whispered to me, "Who said the pancake is for you? And I cook great, if I do say so myself."

I was blushing in different shades of red. This is new side of Stefan, an aggressive and selfish one.

"Elena? Are you still there? Hello?" I heard Caroline on the phone, sounding angry. "Caroline! I'm sorry, I was…uh… eating and…enjoying it." I said to her while looking at Stefan, smirking in front of me. _Ugh. Stop looking so handsome._

"O-kay…I will pretend that you're eating normally and not preoccupied. But, for your information, I'm going to your house in an hour. I'm not sure if Bonnie's going to call you in half an hour. She's taking a bath right now. And we both know how long she takes a bath." I heard her say. Stefan's hand is in my thigh. I'm using my other hand to hold it, preventing his hand to roam in my thighs. Nothing is more disastrous than me giving in when Stefan's hand is in my thigh. And then he was kissing my neck while I'm on the phone. _Oh, God… let me live through this…_

"Yeah…I know… I'll see you in an hour… Bye…" I hanged up and then Stefan attacked my mouth again. I can't control myself now. He's already inside of my mouth when he lifted me in my seat and taking me into the couch. He sat down on the couch with me in his lap. His hands were in my hair and my legs are in his sides, we were kissing so fiercely.

"Can I ask you something, handsome?" I said taking this time to breathe. My forehead is in his. "What is it, beautiful?" rubbing his forehead to mine and inhaling my scent. "What did you do to come back to me?" I asked and he lifted his head and looked at me straight in the eye. "Do you really want to know?" he said while looking serious. "Yes…no matter what it is, I'll accept it." I kissed his hand as an encouragement.

He suddenly looked different, like he was remembering the day he did something regrettable.

"After months of doing things for him, killings, destroying a town, gaining an item he needed, avenging some of his servants, I made a deal with him that after one mission, he would let me go home to Mystic Falls without him or any of his plots. Like I said, part of it was turning invisible. I wasn't supposed to be seen and no person should know that I'm here…except you.

"He gave me one last thing to do… to kill the werewolves that messed with him a few centuries ago. Of course, they're all their descendants now and live in Florida. I was there last night."

"So the blood on your shirt was werewolf blood?" I asked worried sick because I remembered what a werewolf bite would do to a vampire.

"To be honest, I really don't know. The plan was I would lure them out, and because it was a full moon in Florida last night, they're in wolf form. So I have to be careful because they could kill me with just one bite. And they had me; they all lunged over me and bit me. My hands, my legs, my neck, my face…everywhere."

I was hugging him so tight when he said that. My dream…it's the same as what happened to him. And then I remembered what Bonnie told me about my dreams…

"_Elena, you have to understand that dreams are a sort of communication. As a witch, this is a way my ancestors communicate with their descendant. Like how Emily communicated with me. But dreams can also be visions, may it be in the past, present or in the future. Like when we feel a déjà vu." Bonnie said when I came to her house to talk._

"_Bonnie… I know that, but I'm scared. What if I'm having these dreams because someone implanted it on me, like Damon did? Do you remember what I said to you before? Damon was forcing himself on me in my dreams." I replied while walking back and forth in her bedroom._

"_But you're wearing your vervain necklace. It's impossible that someone implanted it on you. Plus, you're living in a house wherein less than five vampires can only enter." She sounded frustrated like she really doesn't know what to say to me anymore as an explanation._

"_You are forgetting that we have an evil Original on the loose, which can be a werewolf every full moon or a powerful vampire wherein even vervain cannot affect or wood stabbed on his heart. We don't know the extent of his powers yet." I said, educating her again_

"_You might be right, but my guess is you're having these dreams because you are connected to Stefan… by _heart and soul_. When you're together, you both glow. Trust me, when I see you two I can't help but feel jealous of your relationship. _

"_The things you see in your dreams might be true and happening at the same time or can happen in the future. But it may be a message, like a metaphorical version of what is going to happen. Either way, they're visions and I know its torturing you but you have know that they're also messages… maybe from Stefan himself."_ _Bonnie said_

"How did you escape?" I asked almost crying in his neck. "I didn't. Klaus revived me. I was almost dead _for good_." He replied while taking my face off his neck and then forced me to look at him. "Klaus and his other minions arrived when I was almost unconscious. He gave me some of his blood to prevent the werewolf bites. But you have to know that Klaus' blood also has healing powers, and when he gave you more, you have to pay more."

"Oh my God! That means you owe him your life! No, Stefan! Does that mean—you have to work for him for a longer time?" I asked frustratingly and crying so much

"If it means protecting you and everything you love, then its fine with me." he said while removing my tears with his fingers.

"Oh, Stefan!" I said more tears spilling in my eyes. "Shh… don't talk anymore love. Let's forget that I'll leave, forget that I left. We have an hour for ourselves." He said while kissing me again and removing the tears in my cheeks. He's comforting me through his kisses, his embrace. It's gentle right now, not the feverish kiss a while ago.

This calms me down and when I pulled back I said to him, "I love you, Stefan."

He smiled and then touched my cheek, "I love you too, Elena."

**I'm dedicating this to my Uncle who passed away last week. May he rest in peace.**

**I'll end my update with this. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, well, too bad. Haha.. but its not the end of the story yet so watch out! **

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the very late update. I have a lot of things going on. But I thought you'll like my double chapter update. :)**

**I found out last week that PW was already married to his long time girlfriend. *sigh and here I thought I'll have a chance to snatch him away. Haha… I'm free to dream, aren't I?**

**I do not own TVD. Enjoy!**

**Stefan's POV**

Bittersweet endings… I don't like them nor do I want them to happen between me and Elena. I've known that maybe it's our fate, from the moment she told me that she doesn't want to be a vampire. I know that she'll break away from me someday, that she'll want to have a normal life, with me out of the picture. She wants to grow old, have kids, and die in the arms of the man she loves. In my dreams, I was that man she'll have kids and grow old with. But that's impossible. With me, being forever young, who lived more than a century ago, having a normal life with Elena, is like reaching the stars. But loving her also means respecting that decision.

A part of me considered what will happen if Elena becomes a vampire. She'll be with me always, forever young and beautiful, fearless and stubborn. But I don't want that for her, I don't want her to be a monster, a Ripper like me who kills people for their blood. That's why I never said a word.

Being able to see her, at least for a day, is enough right now. But it pains me not to tell her the whole truth. What Klaus told me last night, while I was holding for my life, was unbearable.

"_My dear little Salvatore, are you dying?" Klaus asked as he looked down on me with amusement. I was lying on the cold ground, couldn't speak because I lost too much blood, and every part of my body, aches. The wolves' bite are all over my body and the little sense that is left of me screams for the withering pain that I feel._

"_Perhaps, you need my blood again? But this time, for your sake?" placing his wrist near his mouth, he bit it and blood flowed in his hands to the tips of his fingers. I was trying to reach for his hands in order to drink his powerful blood, but he purposely placed his hands on top of my chest and let his blood flow and his wound heal_

"_Not so fast my dear servant. Let's have a deal first. You can return to Elena but only for 24 hours. After that, you'll return to me. You know my rule when giving my blood to others right?" he said, looking at me with a smile. With all the strength that I have left, nodded in response. _

"_Good. Now, you can drink." He opened the wound again and this time letting his blood flow freely directly in my mouth. When I gained enough strength, I grabbed his wrist to drink more. I have never longed to drink his blood but instinct is driving me to drink more. Eventually, I recovered quickly as soon as I drank a liter or two. I let go of his hand, stood up and refused to look at him._

"_My, my… you drank too many Stefan. Do you know how much this cost? It costs your very existence. Pay up when you come back." I was readying myself to get going and refusing to answer any of his mockery, but he said something that made me stop my tracks._

"_Oh, and by the way, when your time limit expires, leave no trail or trace that you came to see her. Make her forget that you came for her. No one should see you and you're not allowed to see anybody else. Except if you need to drink and tend to your needs. Understood?" he, and his other servants, left immediately before I turn around and give him my answer._

I could never go against his will even if I wanted to. He could kill me, and everything that I love, once I betray him. Or worst, he could kill everything that I love and make me suffer because of my decision. Running to a different town makes me think of this. It's hard to hunt in Mystic Falls where everybody knows me. Animal blood doesn't satisfy me now. I need human blood more than ever. I almost lost control this morning while I was in the bathroom kissing Elena. Her neck was so smooth and inviting me to have a bite. Good thing a cockroach was there to distract her from removing the rest of my clothing.

_Blood bank or a human victim? Hm… Cold, lifeless blood or warm and free flowing blood?_

If I think about it carefully, the answer should be obvious. But I have to be careful not to kill someone. I don't want them to stir rumors of 'animal attack'. Though Klaus never said anything about being careful not to kill someone, that doesn't mean I want them to die.

Arriving at the next town, I looked for a suitable victim. No one should see me do this so I should be careful. At this hour, people are inside their homes and preparing to eat together. This is harder when all of them are sleeping. I went to the abandoned forest of the town first and looked for a victim. Luckily, I found one. I found a man looking for something in the forest. From the looks of his heavy bag, I say he's a mountain trekker or camping inside the forest.

"Hello. Is someone there?" he asked me

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just passing by. You see, I'm going to this lunch-get-together. But I'm lost and my friend told me that this is the short cut when I called him." I answered. I think her heard my steps.

"Huh? I think you're pretty lost kid. There isn't any inhabitation here. The nearest house is 15 miles from here." He answered still looking for something

"Is that so? What are you looking for?" I asked. I think I have an obligation to know what he's so busy about before I violate his personal space and drink his blood, even though I'm offended that he called me 'kid'.

"My glasses, I couldn't find them. I just put them on the big rock beside me for a while to wipe my face of my sweat." He answered, now looking at me. I'm not so sure that he can see me. "I have astigmatism so I need my glasses in order to read my materials. I'm a scientist, working on my study regarding the plants here in this forest. I just camped out from this spot and returning to town." He added while still looking for the glasses

_Ah, that's why he has so many luggage. _"I can help you with that. But I have one condition." I said while crouching near him

"And what's that?" he asked now looking at me.

"Allow me to drink your blood." I said while compelling him. "Stand up." I commanded and he stood up. I sank my teeth in his neck. Drinking from a man, if you're a male vampire, is kind of unpleasant. But this will do for now. I should cool down my aggressive side before going back to Mystic Falls. I let two drops of blood in his wound. It healed gradually. This is a trick that I saw Klaus' old servants do when they drank and doesn't want anyone to know.

"Stay here." I said. I found his glasses behind him, near the rock and tree. I think I should thank him this way, even though a big part of me wants to rip his head out for calling me a kid. I grabbed it and made him hold it. "Now, forget that you met me. You just found your glasses and on your way home." I said compelling him for the last time and left without a word.

I looked up to see the position of the sun. _Elena should be home in a while. I need to buy some food_. I thought. I went to a grocery store on the other side of town to buy what I needed.

Having abstained from human blood for such a long time, I forgot how strong I get when I'm older. Lexi was always strong not because she drink human blood but because she's old. _I miss her_. I hate Damon for killing her.

As I was returning home, I remember how close Damon is from our trail. But despite that, he was 3 weeks late. We were in England, but that was almost a month ago. I should probably be careful not to make him doubt that I am there and not here. As much as possible I want him away from Elena, away from Klaus. Not only because following Klaus is risky but because I don't want him to spend time with Elena. Even though I know it's late. Already _too late_.

**I hate to say this but I'm dreading watching TVD season 3. It has more Delena moments due to popular demand. *sigh**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! There are spoilers in this chapter! I do not own TVD.**

**Elena's POV**

"Elena, want to hang out at the Grill?" Bonnie asked me as we were sitting in Caroline's car. They're both on the front seats, and I don't mind this time. Usually, the three of us will fight over who will sit there because the opportunity to tune the radio will be the prize. I was quiet and just looking at my phone to look at the time.

"Not today, Bonnie. I want to rest. Take me home, Caroline. Please." I said, feeling uneasy. I know Stefan doesn't usually break his words, but I can't help feeling scared. Not because something bad will happen but because I'm afraid he will leave me again without any warning. I know he reassured me already that he won't leave while I'm gone but I still can't help to feel paranoid.

"Why the rush Elena? It's just noon! I feel like your energy boomed down so low, unlike the enthusiastic Elena I talked to this morning." Caroline said looking at the rear-view mirror. Her look is as though she's asking, _What did you do this morning?_

"Oh, by the way Elena, Jeremy wanted me to give you this." Bonnie said as she went through her bag with Jeremy's iPod Nano.

"Thanks. How is he?" reaching for it as she pass it to me.

"He's still weird. I don't know why but he keeps asking me about what my ancestors do when they see dead people." She said

_Maybe I should drop by the house next week_. I suddenly remembered how Jeremy was this past months. He's all fidgety and looking like he's seeing a ghost in every corner of the room he's in.

"Any news about Stefan?" Caroline asked, I can see in her face that she's really concerned.

"The last I heard from Damon, he's in England now by the way, they were there a few weeks ago." I said looking at the mirror. I hope she's not seeing dishonesty painted in my face. Though what I'm saying them is true, I can't tell them that Stefan is _here_. _Now._

"Ah. He'll come back. He loves you so much that he hates being away from you." Bonnie said, looking at the rear-view mirror too.

"I hope so." I said, turning my face at the window. _I hope will never again._

As Caroline went to through the driveway, I try to look for the signs that Stefan is still here. Like an opened lamp shade in the living room or an empty scotch glass on one of the side tables. But I cannot see either one of those. The house looked like how I left it a while ago.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? We can hang-out in there if you want." Bonnie asked. They're going to the grill to meet up Tyler and Jeremy

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll throw some leftovers for lunch. See you on Monday." I replied and bid them goodbye

As I unlock the door, I can't help but wonder if Stefan lied to me about staying. When I finally opened the door, someone grabbed my arms and suddenly embraced me. My worries and fears disappeared as I recognized the arms that held me.

"I missed you." Stefan said and when I pulled back, I reached for his cheeks. I touched it, making sure he was real. I touched his lips and said, "Missed you too."

He kissed me gently and pulled back. "I'm glad you're back already. What do you want to eat?" he asked while holding my hands and leading me to the kitchen.

"I'm okay with the leftovers on the fridge." I said, standing on the counter

"I'm not okay with you eating leftovers. How about I throw something from the ingredients that I bought?" he asked. Standing from the opposite side of the counter, I noticed that he finally showered and change his clothes.

_Hm… How about I eat you instead?_ I thought. "Sure. But I'm not that hungry, considering the number of pancakes I ate before I left."

"What can I say? I'm a pancake maker master." He said looking at me half-smirking. "I'll make a salad and fried chicken breasts since we're both half full."

"You ate?" I asked going to the speakers in the living room. I wondered about it because before, he said he doesn't need to eat

"No, I drank." He said it nonchalantly

"Human or animal?" I asked, feeling horrified for the worst. I connected the speakers to the iPod Nano

"Human. I can't live with animal blood anymore." He replied while cutting some carrots and onions

"Did you kill someone in the town?" I asked as I remembered the number of killings that Damon did when he first got here. This will stir up the rumors again

"Nope, not here in Mystic Falls but the next town. But just so you know, I didn't kill him. I just compelled him and allowed myself to drink some of his blood. I even healed my bites on his neck. It's a new technique I learned on not to leave any trace." He explained as he washed the lettuce and mixed the ketchup to the mayonnaise to make a thousand island dip.

"What?" I looked up at him when he said that. It was the first time that Stefan was saying me these things. I know there was I time when he was controlled by his thirst with human blood, but he never mentioned the details of what he did when he was back to feeding animal blood.

"I figured you'll ask more questions if I answer incompletely so I told you the details." He said as he was opening the stove and heating the pan.

"So, you compelled him afterwards?" I asked when I finished choosing a song and putting it in shuffle mode. I went to the counter again and leaned on it

"Of course, I have to do that in order not to leave any trace." He replied as he was putting the chicken breasts on the oily heated pan

"I thought you weren't supposed to be seen?" I asked curiously. How come he can be seen by his 'meal' when he wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone?

"Klaus said that it was okay if I need to drink and tend to my needs." He replied. I can see that his attention was on the chicken, making sure he wouldn't burn it

"I see." I can feel his loyalty with Klaus now as he said that

"You listen to this kind of music now?" he asked as he recognized the lyrics

…_and if I fall and crash and burn_

_at least we both know at the time…_

"Yeah, that's Jeremy's by the way so it's his songs. I kind of listen to it whenever I'm in this house doing… stuffs. But I always put it in shuffle mode so the tracks play randomly." I said as I prepare the table

"I can see that. Now it's playing the party anthem song." He said as he tries to imitate the dance steps that were in the video. I laughed at funny he is when he dance these modern moves. In fact, this is the first time Stefan willingly danced. I had to beg him to make some moves from the 60's during the school dance.

"Well, I tried. Anyway, let's eat." He said as he put the fried chicken and the salad on the table

As I took a bite of the chicken and a mouthful of salad, I cannot help but think how many women has he charmed by cooking for them. "You know, you really are good with the kitchen Stefan. This is delicious."

"Thanks. I heard that before." He replied with a wink

"Speaking of which, who is this Rebecca?" I asked, acting as a jealous girlfriend. Rebecca is one of the many women Stefan had been affiliated with and well written in his diaries

"You read my diaries?" he said, looking half-embarrassed and half-angry

"Yeah, I did. And don't be mad 'cause it's really interesting, especially the names of the different women from the past century. I never knew you such a heartthrob." I teased

"Haha… Lexi usually teased me that way." he said. I remembered that Damon killed her to cover his murders here in town.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I stopped eating my food and look at him sincerely

"It's okay, Elena. Anyway, I met Rebecca during 1920's. I met her again last June. And she told me she wasn't over me yet." He said, finishing the last lettuce of his salad.

I pouted when he said it.

"What? Feeling jealous?" he smirked as he said it

"Did you cooked for her too?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"No, she taught me how to cook." He said placing his plate on the sink. I think he's testing how patient I am.

"Did you love her?" I finally asked as I also placed my plate on the sink

"I did. But not the kind of love I felt with you." He said as he pulled me in his arms and kissed me. His kisses were breathless, needy and at the same time, gentle.

"You're trying to erase my anger on you." I said as I pulled away for my need to breathe

"Is it working?" he said as he kissed my neck

"Hm… Maybe." I attacked his lips as I said that.

As I was deepening the kiss, he took my legs and carried me on the counter. I suddenly remembered what we did on the cottage. It was on the counter too.

"Tell you what, why don't I make dinner for us tonight? Since you've been cooking the main meals today." Concentrating on what I have to say when we kiss this way is pretty damn hard.

"Sure. I haven't eaten any of your meals for a very long time. I missed it already." My hands were already roaming under his shirt

"Even if you say that, you're a much better cook than I am, Stefan." I said as I remove his shirt. Seeing him half-naked is breathtaking

"True. But right now, I want to eat you." He said as he unbutton my blouse

_My thoughts exactly._

**The song in here is Crash and Burn by Lifehouse. Oh, Rebecca is the character in TVD season 3 (have you seen the new posters? Stefan looks hotter than Damon! Bwahaha!).. the guest star is from Pretty Little Liars**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm sorry again for updating so late. Life caught up with me. Anyway, I was disappointed that there are more Delena moments in this season. I'll ramble again in a while… but first, here's my update on the story! Enjoy! **

**I do not own TVD.**

**Elena's POV**

"Elena?" Stefan called as was kissing my neck and my barely exposed chest

"…hm?" I was a second close to lowering his pants before I replied

"Your phone…it's vibrating…" he said as he was still kissing my neck

"How'd… you know?" I asked as I bury my hands in his hair

"I can hear it vibrating on the other side of the counter." He said as he looked at me. _Super hearing_

"Ignore it" I commanded and kissed him again. I put my left hand on the back of his neck and the other on his bare chest

"As much as I love doing this," he said when he pulled back and kissed me between my breasts "…the call might be important" with his super speed, he grabbed my phone and gave it to me. He looked up at me with stern eyes but with a glint of desire

"Fine, just stay right where you are." I told him as locked my legs around his waist and put my left hand in his shoulders. "You don't need to ask," he smiled as he replied. Both of his hands rested on my waist.

I looked at the caller ID before pressing the answer button. "This better be important." I said as I answered the phone

"Elena! Were you asleep? Sorry. I was calling to see if you're sulking or watching those emotional movies again. Did you eat already? Someone's throwing a party here and free food is flowing!" Caroline shouted at me. I can hear the party songs on the background

"No, but thanks anyway. I'm kind of full already." looking at Stefan with those seductive eyes makes me want to put down my phone, ignore Caroline's call and put my lips onto his. He's kind of distracting me now, with his hands roaming on my sides.

"Oh, I see. Jeremy wants to talk to you by the way. But he says it's not that important. Do you want me to put him on?" she asked. I concentrated immediately to her call once I heard Jeremy's name.

"Sure." I replied putting my hands on top of Stefan's hands signaling him to stop distracting me. I'm sure he's hearing everything in this call.

"Hi Sis, how are you?" Jeremy asked

"I'm okay. You? I'm sorry if I'm not visiting much." I said as I let go of Stefan and signaled him that I need talk to Jeremy alone. He kissed me on my cheeks as his reply and gave me my shirt before he left me alone in the kitchen.

"Are you kidding? I just saw you three days ago!" he laughed as he replied, "But I'm okay. I'm missing your cooking. Rick's food is sometimes unhealthy." I laughed at this and I know he's smiling on the other side. I remembered the first time Rick cooked something for us. Let me just say that burnt mashed potatoes and salted steak is not a good way to end your meals on a fine day.

"Well, at least he's improving. Is something wrong? Caroline said you wanted to talk to me." I asked. I know concern is very obvious on the tone of my voice

There was a long pause in the call before he answered, "It can wait. I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Okay, if you say so. Love you, Jer" I said, missing my little brother

"Love you too Sis. Take care." Jeremy said before I pressed 'end call'

Wondering where Stefan went, I called out to him, "Stefan? Where are you?" I did not hear a single reply. Trying my luck I went upstairs and checked his room. I found him there, near his drawer, reading something.

"There you are. What are you doing?" I asked as I embraced him from behind

Turning around, he asked, "What is this?" letting me see a letter.

"That's my letter…to you." I said, taking it. "I wrote to you over the summer… but I don't know where to send it. So I just kept it here." I looked at what I wrote on this letter and I can immediately remember the sadness that I felt when I wrote this. "Of course, this is not the only letter that I wrote." And then I lead him to the bookshelf of his diaries and pulled one on the side. I opened it and revealed almost 20 letters that I wrote to him over the summer.

"Can I read all of this?" he asked holding my hands and looking at me sincerely.

"It's addressed to you. Of course you can, silly." I said, hugging him.

"Let's lie down on the bed while I read this. I woke you up so early in the morning. I think you need some sleep." He said while carrying me on the bed, bridal style.

Laying me on the bed, he adjusted the pillows and took off my shoes. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." he kissed me on my forehead and took a sit beside me.

Holding his hand, I looked up and saw my latest letter to him. As I close my eyes, the words were flowing in my head as I remember what I wrote there

_Dear Stefan,_

_Where are you? School already started two weeks ago. I remember the time I first saw you in the door of the men's room. I was so furious with Jeremy and checked on him inside. I did not care whether there were boys inside. I just knew something's wrong with him and I need to check if he was high again. Were you expecting me to be there inside? And make my first encounter of you as a 'coincidence'? I think not. Even though you saw me before, on the night my parents' died, I never knew your thoughts when we met. But I'll tell you what I thought. You were handsome; you had these green eyes that mesmerize me when I first gaze on you. And I think that's what first attracted me to you._

_ The moment I learned you were a vampire, I was scared. I thought to myself, 'I didn't ask for this. Why did my life became so complicated?' and yet I fell deeply in love with you. You were so honest, so sincere. You were better than any human being that I know. You were willing to tell me everything about you, and when I asked about those bad things that you did, you complied, even though you knew I'll be scared, you still told me. And everything about you attracts me more. _

_I want to you to know that I'll protect you, from Klaus, from Damon, from everything. Were in this together, remember? So where are you Stefan? Please come back. I miss you, so, so much…_

_Love,_

_Elena_

His hands were touching my hair, and then I felt him shift on the bed. I can feel his breathe on my ears and heard him whisper, "I missed you too, love." And then I smiled, curled deeper in his chest and fell asleep.

**I never would have guessed that Rebecca (or should I say Rebekah) was an Original. The writers are doing a pretty damn good job in creating plot lines. The only thing I'm hoping for is when I can see some action between Stefan and Elena. I want them together again, please! T.T**

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it just me or the last chapter was kind of cliché? What do you think? Sorry I updated late, I kept editing this one every time I read it.. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own TVD. But I do hope I can see Stefan wearing a scarf.. *smirk**

**Elena's POV**

I'm torn between waking up and sleeping longer. As a form of habit, I try to feel the sheets beside me. But instead of feeling those same sheets, I felt something soft underneath the material. Flesh of some sort. I opened my eyes lazily and saw a white shirt in front of me. I felt warm and safe beside Stefan's broad chest.

I want to wake up because I can't waste anymore time. Stefan will leave before dawn the next day and the realization felt real as he tightens his grip around me. I want to sleep longer because I've never felt so secure when sleeping. With everything that has gone with my life, I learned that while vampires can't enter a house uninvited, werewolves can. I'm not so sure if Klaus knew I was still alive, but I have to be ready every night, with him making more 'toys'. With Stefan here, I can feel his warmth emanating and reassuring that no matter what the danger is, he will protect me.

I decided I should probably wake up and spend some quality time with him. I looked up and felt my heart skip a beat when he smiled and said, "Hello, beautiful. How was your nap?"

"It was…nice." I replied, burying my face in his chest, not wanting him to see me blushing

"Good." he said, satisfied with my reply. A long silence fell between us.

"Did you finish reading my letters?" I asked to break the silence between us.

Letting his other hand tilt my face he said, "Yes, it was very heartbreaking for me to know how sad you were while I was gone." and kissed my forehead

"Hm…indeed…" I touched his cheek and said, "But you did it for Damon and I know that you have no intention of leaving me in the first place. It was part of your deal with him." I felt his jaw tightened a little when I said Damon

"Yeah…I know…" with his tone, I heard something like…regret. I don't know if he wondered what would happen if he let his brother die and him staying here. Maybe his worries would be gone, but he wasn't like that. The chance of saving his brother slip from his fingers is not his nature. He cares for his brother, no matter how impulsive and stupid he sometimes can be.

"I'll tell you what? Why won't I make it up to you?" I said, pecking his nose

"What for?" he asked as he removed some strands of hair from my face.

"I feel bad for you letting me sleep that long. Why won't I make your favorite dinner and we can… I don't know, do something _fun _later?" I hope he caught my meaning when I said _fun_.

"Why not?" He said as he kissed me. "Hey, can I watch some TV while you cook?"

"Huh... You never watch TV when I cook. In fact, you watch me carefully and then insult me afterwards." I teased and tickle him playfully

"Haha... No, I don't insult you. I was pointing at your...er...mistakes." he said as he laughs and stopping me from tickling him.

"And your point is?" I asked as I looked at him in his eyes when he finally stopped me from tickling him. _He really has beautiful eyes that are so...alluring_.

"My point is...you still have so much to learn. And yet, you cook so well. Its mouth-watering." he said looking at me with serious eyes while holding my hands. My face probably has different shades red by now. He kissed my hands when he noticed I felt embarrassed by his comment.

As he was standing up from the bed and offering his hand out to me, I asked, "What will you watch?"

"Well, it's sort of like Bones but this involves a childish crime novelist and a homicide detective." he replied and he surprised me because he lifted me up and piggy back me

"Ah...is that Castle? Rick's been talking about it recently whenever I visit. He said it was funny yet dramatic." I replied

"Really? I didn't know Rick was into those things." he said as he put me down in the kitchen

"He wasn't. It was Aunt Jenna's favorite show. They used to watch re-runs of it. And then Rick just couldn't stop when the latest season started." I said as I open the cabinet to find a chopping board and a knife

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked at him when he said that. He was staring down at the counter looking so sad. I reached for his hand and kissed it, "It's not your fault, Stefan. You did what you could to save her. And I'm so thankful that you were ready to sacrifice yourself just to let her live." I hugged him as soon as I said that.

"Now, you go watch today's episode while I cook dinner." I said as I let go of him. "You need help?" he asked when I turned and looked for the pan, "No, I'm good. This _my treat_, remember? I'm not letting you help, mister." I replied and smiled at him, "Run along now, the re-run is starting in a few right?"

"How'd you know?" he asked as he went to the other room where the TV is located. "Rick told me the time a few days ago." I replied, knowing he'll hear me no matter how soft my voice is.

I saw the ingredients that he bought this noon and I figured that he plans to make this his last meal for today. I felt so sad that he'll have to leave again. That he'll have to leave _me_ again. I cannot cry right now, he'll hear me and he'll be so worried. _I have to be strong,_ for the both of us.

I looked at my phone to check whether I have text messages and to check the time. It's already six and I think dinner will be ready by eight. That'll give us lots of time to go and have some _fun_.

While I began skinning the ingredients, I opened the burner and put a big pot with water to let it boil. I prepared the mushrooms then stuffed it with sausage and cream cheese and put it in the oven. When the water is ready, I added pasta and put another pot on the stove and opened the burner. I opened the two cans of tomato sauce and put it in the pot. I added a whole stick of butter in the sauce. Bonnie always says that I'm so thin that I should eat more, extra cholesterol wouldn't hurt sometimes. I reached for the two big onions that I skinned and cut both into halves, and then put it in the pot with tomato sauce. I stirred it for a moment with a long wooden spoon and let it boil. Then, I set the heat on low. I opened the fridge to check if there were leftovers of the salad we ate during lunch. Unfortunately, there is only a little left so I prepared some more. When that was ready, I figured I should shower before dinner. "Stefan! I'm going to take a shower for before dinner! I'll be back in a bit!" I shouted as I climbed up the stairs. I had a feeling that he didn't hear me but he replied as soon as I got into his room, "Okay!"

After twenty minutes in the shower, I applied lotion onto my skin and had a hard time choosing my clothes. In the end, I chose to wear my black spaghetti top under my turtle-neck violet shirt and jeans. I blow dried my hair and put on some perfume. I felt nervous as I look myself in the mirror, anticipating what might happen after dinner. Then I went down and looked for some candles in the drawers. I put it in a candle holder and placed it in the center of the table. I put two plates and placed a pair of spoon and fork beside each one, and then I put a wineglass above each spoon. I went for the drawers and look for two napkin cloths and put it beside each fork. I checked the pasta sauce and tasted it, _It's ready_. I opened the pot where the pasta was cooking and stirred it a little; I checked the softness of the pasta and put it in a strainer afterwards. Then I checked the oven for the mushrooms, it was also ready so I put in a plate and placed it in the table. Then, I placed the pasta in a big bowl and the sauce in a separate bowl. After I put all service spoons and fork for our dinner, I lit the candle in the table and called Stefan, "Stefan! Dinner's ready!"

The noises from the television were gone once I said those and heard his footsteps squeaking the wooden floor. He entered the dining room when I was removing the water from the fridge, "As I said, your cooking is mouth-watering."

"Well, if must know, the cook did a fine job. I tasted some of it myself." From my view, he was smirking and leaning against the fridge. "I can't wait to taste it." He said as he guide me from the fridge and helping me sit. "By the way, I bought some wine when I went shopping. Do you want some?"

"Where? I didn't saw it in the bag." I replied and then I saw him opening the fridge and reaching inside. "I already put it inside, deep within the caves of the fridge where you won't see it." He said with a wink as he came back from my side. He opens it and poured me some in my glass. "Haha… You don't joke so well, Stefan."

"Perhaps, but everything you cooked smell nice. Let's eat." He said as he sat down and grabs some mushrooms.

As I was about to dig in, I felt my phone vibrating inside my pocket. The caller id was unknown and I was hesitant to answer the call so I ignored it and put it inside my pocket again. Maybe the person calling dialed the wrong number. Stefan asks how everyone was doing while we're eating; I told him everybody's doing great. But I told him Caroline and Matt broke up and now she's dating Tyler. I also told him that Bonnie's dating Jeremy and Rick's been living the hermit life since Jenna died. I also asked him about some things written in his diaries. Our dinner turned out to be what I pictured when he comes back. He never stopped complimenting on how delicious the veal marsala is or how he missed my tasty spaghetti sauce. Everything was perfect. I complimented the wine he chose and asked him what he did for Klaus. Although he warned me that it was very unpleasant, I urge him to still tell me. Good or bad, I don't care. We were together now and for a moment, I'm going to forget that he'll leave the next morning.

As I was helping Stefan wash the dishes, he insisted he should at least do this, when my phone vibrated again. I handed Stefan the last of the dishes and then I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who's calling me this time and interrupt me with my time with Stefan

"Geez, Elena! Why the hell did you not answer your phone? What if I'm calling because Klaus is onto you, huh? What would you do?" I heard the voice said and realized who it is. I heard water splashing in the sink when the spoons accidentally slip from Stefan's hands. I left the kitchen and went to the living room to get some privacy

"What? Are you dishwashing? It sounded like you have a guest. There were lots of utensils that fell into the water. Is it blondy or witchy?" I heard him ask.

"No, it's not Caroline or Bonnie. I just cooked a lot, that's all." I said, mentally noting the Stefan is hearing everything of this even though he's on the other the room

"Lies, you're not good at lying, Elena. Anyway, I called early because my flight's on time. I thought it'll get delayed because of this ridiculous wind. I can't call you by nine so I'm calling now, obviously." He said, emphasizing the sarcasm. "I got a new lead by the way, so I'm coming home. I'll tell you all about the details once I got home."

He asked me how everyone's doing and soon as I saw Stefan enter the living room, he vanished. I heard him closed the door upstairs and figured he was in his room. The voice in the other line said his phone died so he's calling in the phone booth of the airport

"What's that? Is someone there besides you Elena?" he asked. I heard the nervousness in his voice, it probably worries him that I'm alone here. "No, no one's here. It's just the wind. It's windy here too, you know." I replied, sounding alarmed and not wanting him to ask if Stefan is here. I don't want to lie to him about this.

"I told you, you're a bad liar. Nonetheless, I know you'll take care of yourself. Whoever your guest is, I know you trust him/her. Try not to get killed and be careful, okay?" he asked and I heard the announcer of airport say something on the background. "Got to go now. I'm boarding. See you in a bit Elena, bye."

"Goodbye, Damon. Take care." I said and the call ended

**I know it's long. I got carried away with the cooking part. But I also do not own that. I took the recipe from two of my favorite books: The Wedding and True Believer. Also, what do you think about this chapter? Is it lame? Nice? Oh, btw, did you see the Halloween episode? It was cool.. seeing all those dead faces again.. haha.. **

**The end of this story is near... *sigh **

**Sorry if there are wrong grammars, again. Comments and reviews are well appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Scarlet**


End file.
